


ready for anything

by fungifaeries



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 10





	ready for anything

miu grimaced at the tang of the hair tie she bit down on, quickening her pace to get the item out of her mouth as soon as possible. finally, her locks were pulled up into a pony tail, and she huffed before giving one last attempt to clear her bangs out of her face.

"holy fuck, that tasted like ass!!"

that was just an off handed comment she made as she went back to retrieve the basket of clothes she'd just gotten out of the dryer. with a small grunt, she picked it up and leaned its weight against her waist.

it wasn't the most entertaining task the inventor had ever completed, but it was one that needed to be done nonetheless, so she'd take care of it. if it was something she could do to take some pressure off angie's back, she'd gladly do it, even if she was grumbling all the way.

speaking of angie, miu could hear the white-haired artist humming, accompanied with the rhythmic stroke of a brush. rounding the corner of the hall way, she was met with the matching sight of a woman in paint covered overalls steadily painting a crib the palest of pinks, nearly white, but in a way that plays tricks on the mind- every time you blinked, it seemed to change a shade : that was her shortcake of course.

"painting the damn thing already?? i haven't even put it together yet!!" miu called out as she dropped the load of fabric by the door way, giving angie an incredulous look as the other looked up with her usual vacant smile, always with the head in the clouds bullshit- miu meant this in the most endearing way possible. "oh, angel!! angie just thought she'd get a head start so she could get into all the crooks and crannies, she won't do the actual designs and such until after you've worked your magic!!"

"work my- ?? hey, better not be comparing me to maki's bitch!! it might seem magical, but what i put down on the table is cold hard quality inventions!!" miu snorted at the other as she plopped down next to angie, glancing over her work appreciatively and giving her lover a pat on the shoulder. "i'm sure the kid'll like it- what was his name again?"

"angie was thiiinking kamiro!!" she chirped back, eyes brightening admirably at the mention of their adopted son, coming specifically from angie's home island ; in all honesty, that place had been a hellhole and put a lot of the adults in danger, along with putting an emphasis on having a large family. this left many children orphaned sadly, although angie was luckily exempt due to her mother's status and her own soon to be found talent.

she still remembered those children though, and as soon the concept of a family life came into the couple's minds, angie was quick to think back to them. she was just sweet like that, so pure hearted, miu was astonished she'd ended up with her, and even if the strawberry blonde was nervous about being a good mother, she'd do anything to make her other half happy.

miu was snapped out of her frenzied thoughts of adoration when she felt a weight land on her lap, making her squeak in surprise as her head shot down to reveal a cheekily grinning angie using her legs as pillows. "what do ya think?"

"think about what?" miu furrowed her eyebrows incredulously at angie's question, the latter giggling as she pressed her paint dusted hands against her cheeks. "anything!! about the name kamiro, about kamiro himself, about how the weather is- angie wants to hear her beloved angel's thoughts!!"

miu's face flushed at this and she couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in her chest as she swatted the air above angie. "oh shut the hell up!!"

giggling a bit at the flustering comment, miu began to deflate at the other components of the sentence, and she propped her body up with her elbows in a semi uncomfortable fashion. "honestly though? i have a feeling i'm gonna be a shit mother..."

miu said it so casually and did her best not to sound too worried about it, but her lips still dipped into a frown as she scowled at the ceiling. angie must've noticed this, because next thing iruma knew she was looking into the other's ocean blue eyes, tanned hands cupping her face adoringly in such a way where they must've felt miu's face cheeks heat up beneath them. "th-the hell??"

"angie just wants miu to know, she believes in her!! angie sees the best and worst and you, and both she and God believes that you're the one deserving to raise a divine child!!" angie assures her, voice going serenely serious for a moment before she giggles and brushes her nose against miu's. "now, give angie butterfly kisses to help her inspiration!!"

miu allowed herself to be essentially captured by the tiny girl's hug and simply returned the embrace, and although doubt still hung heavy in her chest, she knew she was ready for anything with angie by her side.


End file.
